The disclosure is directed to assembly for aligning inkjet printheads. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to inkjet printheads alignment system providing alignment of up to three (3) degrees of freedom.
In various industrial Printhead Module (PMD) applications (e.g., the printing of printed circuit boards, PCBs), drop placement accuracy can be important. There are a variety of causes for inaccuracies in drop placement. These causes may include misalignment between printheads in an array, as well as misalignment of a substrate to be printed upon.
Most of the alignment errors follow from manufacturing tolerances, which can lead to small dimensional and form variations in the printer components. Likewise, vibrations and thermo-mechanical effects in the system can deteriorate the positioning accuracy of the printheads following extensive or intensive use.
For improving printhead alignment, tightening of manufacturing tolerances can be costly and time consuming. While the printers' performance requirements increase, it becomes necessary to provide the ability to align printhead modules with as great flexibility as possible.
There is therefore a need for an alignment assembly capable of providing alignment with as many degrees of freedom as possible.